Where the Hell am I?
by VampyrGirl101
Summary: Grace is your average 14 year old girl. She has her group of friends, a boyfriend, a general routine and apart from the occasional ups and downs, family arguments and school crap, her life is pretty much the way she wants it. But thats all about to change
1. Where the Hell am I?

**A.N. so thanx to all u guys that gave me lists, I have dem all saved =D and deyre gonna be useful :D as usual R&R constructive criticism is always welcome =D to release each new chapter, I will need 5 reviews, so 5 for chapter 2, 10 for chapter 3, 15 for chapter 4, etc. , gettit? umm, ok here's chapter 1…………**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Where the hell am I??

GPOV (Grace's Point of View);

I briefly opened my eyes and then closed them again. Arghhhh!!! School. Exams. Grrr what did I do to deserve this? Still 3 more days of exams for what? To show my parents that I've been working? They know I've been working! Well kinda.

Oh well 3 days wasn't that long really and break and ,lunch is always fun randomly giggling about those things that 14 year old girls talk about, teasing Natalia about the fact she's 14 and only just had her first kiss. I grinned to myself. She actually managed to BITE Andy, is that even possible when kissing? I laughed. Then stopped.

I had just realised something, when my eyes had briefly opened it had been pretty dull and grey, kinda like night time? Still? It had to be at least 7 o'clock. Hadn't it? I opened my eyes fully and looked round. I looked out of the window. Not my massive unique triangular window that had been specially fitted when my parents had had the house built 2 years ago. Just a smallish rectangular window. That was odd. And my room, what had happened to the lilac walls? And the matching white dressing table and chair? And my black dell computor, cusomised with random stars that were starting to peel off? My school uniform that I had left folded on the big desk chair?

Instead of all my familiar suroundings there were pale baby blue walls, an old computer on a desk, a wooden wardrobe, a small shelf with the classics on them. I scanned the names of the books, I had read most of them, but I was more in to fantacy. I used to love harry potter, but grew out of it quite a time ago, now I was in to twilight, new moon, eclipse and breaking dawn, having read them countless times. Why was I thinking of books? When I was in a random room, not my own, and not even in my _house. _Wheres mum and dad? And george? Jesus this was bad.

I slowly got out of bed, searching for my slippers. I then realised that I didn't know where I was let alone where my slippers were. I walked to the door and jumped as it creaked open. I walked out on to an familiar landing. Well, not familiar in the sence it was in my house, but I was sure I could remember it from some where, come to think of it I recognised the room too. Was I at one of my friends houses? Was is Sunday morning or something? Oh god! I haddnt gone to one of nat's random old friends parties and got smashed had I? To be honest that wasn't that unlikely shed been talking about her mates stupid party for weeks, and even thoug I knew it was stupid I had accepted. But it was Wednesday wasn't it? I was sure of it. Mind you if I had gotten smashed, and it probably wouldn't take that much alcohol, I doubt id rember much. if this was a hangover, then apart from the fact I had no clue where I was, hangovers wernt that bad. I laughed grimly under my breath. I looked round, taking everythig in before going downstars. Again, somewhere I recognised from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked round and sihed then walked back up to, well, _my _room?

I wandered back up the stairs and through the bedroom door. And stopped dead. Someone was sitting on my bed. A bronze haired someone. Oh this was not funny. I was going to kill george. He would go this far for a practical joke? He is _sqrewed_! I thought angrily

"Bella?" " Whats wrong?"

I just stared at the boy, wel _boy _wasn't guite right he looked about 17 maybe he was in the year above George? How had George carried me to this random place anyhow? I mean not that im all that heavy, but _still_ im 14, not 4 well whatever.

I glared at him.

"who are you?" I asked crossing my arms

"what?" he asked confused

"oh for god sake," I snapped "thins is not even funny you twat! Just tell me who the fucking hell are you? And where the hell am I?"

"Bella – " he started

I cut him off.

"would you just cut the fucking bullshit??! I've had enough of this! I know your some mate of george's and in case he didn't tell you, my name is Grace, NOT BELLA!" I screamed at him

he looked truly shocked, if not scared. Obviously george hadn't mentioned my temper.

"what is up with you?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "did emmet put you up to this?"

I tried to calm my self, by clenching my fists. It worked. Slightly.

"when. Are. You. Going. To. Stop. This?" I asked in a srained voice "I know perfectly well that george asked you to help him in some practical joke to try and make me believe – well, im not sure. To make me belive I was bella swan? Out of twilight? Jesus he really knows no bounds does he? Oh and just so you know the hair and skin colour, its quite realistic actually."

The boy pretending to be edward was now standing up and staring intently at me.

"you really believe your this grace girl, don't you?" he asked, seeming genuinly curious

I rolled my eyes.

"whatever. And anyway, you guys forgot something."

"huh? What are you talking about bella?" he asked, confused.

"one. Can you call me grace please? And two. Charlies not here, if I was actually bella," I said slowly rolling my eyes. "charlie would be here."

I smiled smugly

He laughed

"charlies gone to work already"

"oh for god sake" I said sighing "right, well if I really am bella, then you can take me to meet your family."

I smiled smugly again crossing my arms.

He sighed.

"bella, you go there everyday anyways, but fine sure." "oh, you'd better change first, ill stay here while you have your 'human moment'"

I rolled my eyes, he'd done his revision well. I stalked over to the wardrobe and selected a black cami, some skinny jeans and purple dollies. Jesus it waz a crap wardobe, and I was sure the colthes would be too big for me.

As I walked out, I said to the boy;

"next time you attempt to do this, can you select a better wardrobe? I though George knew what I like to wear."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N. wadda u think??:S not too confusing i hope :) plz review and az i sed at the top of the story, constuctive critism iz alwayz welcome :)**

**i dont think i put any slang in there, but if theres _anything_ you dont understand, dont hesitate to ask :D**

**oh and a quick mini preview of chappy 2 ;**

_The girl stood there, staring at herself in the mirror, whiter than usual with a shocked yet angry expression on her face._

"Umm are you ok?" I asked softly

**For an extended preview, review and leave a quick request at the bottom of your review :D**

**ciao for now :D**

**VampyrGirl101(Grace)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	2. You have got to be kidding me

**A.N. okay! So tanx to all the people who wrote me lists, a big tanx to **Cokeocola78** who reviewed twice just so that the next chapter could come out, that's really sweet :D and **RileyPoole'sLittleWhiskeyGirl **that was really sweet aswell :D you 2 are the best! :D**

**I STILL NEED MORE THO! Lol**

**REVIEW!!! 10 reviews or chappy 3 dnt come out, ok?  
**

**OH! and guys, you HAVE GOT to take a look at this story, its awsome :D**

**its called The Notebook:Cullen Style by 'BubblyAmericanWriter1'  
**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4681329/1/The_Notebook_Cullen_Style

**its soo funnay :D**

**ohh and if u do R&R her story, tell her that i told u about it :D lol jkzz  
**

**im gonna start doing that now, picking my fave story in the last week and recomending it the next time i update :D**

**This is chapter 2, so here you go!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previously (GPOV);_

_I rolled my eyes, he'd done his revision well. I stalked over to the wardrobe and selected a black cami, some skinny jeans and purple dollies. Jesus it waz a crap wardrobe, and I was sure the clothes would be too big for me. _

_As I walked out, I said to the boy;_

"_Next time you attempt to do this, can you select a better wardrobe? I thought George knew what I like to wear."_

Chapter 2: You have _got _to be kidding me

EPOV (we all know who that is :D);

Suddenly, I heard an unearthly scream come from the bathroom.

"BELLA?" I yelled

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT YOU DICK!" I heard her yell back.

I was startled, Bella never usually swore like that, who was this girl? She certainly _looked _like Bella, but she seemed pretty convinced that she was not Bella, nor did she act like Bella. What was going on?

I raced to the bathroom and stopped at the door.

The girl stood there, staring at herself in the mirror, whiter than usual with a shocked yet angry expression on her face.

"Umm are you ok?" I asked softly

Suddenly, she started crying, literally sobbing.

I was taken aback, what had happened to the angry swearing?

I decided that i would not piss her off by calling her Bella

"Grace?" I asked cautiously "are you ok? What's the matter?"

She looked surprised

"You called me Grace?"

"I thought you said that was your name?"

"It is," she said rolling her eyes. "i meant, you always call me Bella, why did you call me by my real name?"

"Oh umm, i didn't want to get screamed at again"

A small smile played at the corner of her lips

"You're a real idiot, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes

"So anyway, you ok now?"

"Not really, no" she muttered sighing "what has happened? Where am i? Why did this happen to me? I've got so many questions going through my head right now!"

I laughed quietly

"So do I..." i muttered under my breath

"Ok, so let's start with question 1, you are in Forks"

"I guessed that dumbass"

I ignored her and continued

"Question 2, not a clue, we can see if Carlisle can help with that."

"He'd better"

Again, i ignored her

"Question 3,again, we can ask Carlisle"

" You only answered 1 fucking question!" she yelled

Oh dear, back to the yelling

"Jesus Grace, I'm sorry"

"Whatever"

"Can i ask you a few questions?"

She rolled her eyes and i sighed

"Sure, whatever" she grumbled

I hesitated

She sighed "just go ahead and ask the damn questions Edwa-"

She stooped, sighed and waved for me to start with the questions.

"Umm, ok, so your name is Grace right?"

"Yes" she said rolling her eyes

"Umm, how old are you? 17?"

"No! Jesus do i act like a 17 year old?"

That was true

"I'm fourteen"

That was more like it

"Umm what grade?"

"Grade?"

"Like year"

"Oh yeah, right, year 10"

"Ok, so um where do you live? i assume its somewhere in America?"

"Again, no, i live in England"

my eyes widened, England, wow, no wonder this was such a shock for her, a fourtten year old girl thousands of miles from where shes meant to be.......

"Oh," I mumbled. "So um, where about in the UK?"

"I doubt you've heard of it"

"Try me"

She rolled her eyes

"It's a small village called Stoke Hammond, near Milton Keynes"

"Oh, right"

"You heard of it?"

"No"

She grinned smugly

"Told you so"

"Whatever Grace" I muttered grinning, "what school do you go to?"

"Thornton Collage" she answered rolling her eyes

"You don't like it?" I asked

"No, it's an awful school, all prim and proper and strict," she grumbled

"How so?" I asked

She laughed, "you kinda sound English you know, like one of the posh people, 'sept with a warped accent"

I laughed

"whatever"

"ok, so the school is just like, really strict on the school uniform – "

"you have a uniform? That's cute"

she glowered at me, so I shut up

"It's not cute, we have a red blazer, a red tie, knee length grey skirts, with like 1 pleat at the front, long sleeved blouses with like collars, grey tights and black regulation shoes and, like, a grey jumper! And if your hair is below shoulder length, it has to be tied up, we're not really allowed make up, ohh! And no nail polish! Arrgghhh!! Its soo annoying 'coz their sooo strict about editing uniform they fuss if we roll our skirts! And…" she trailed off

"Well, that was a long rant,"

She glared at me

"It's a shitty school with a shitty uniform, the only reason I haven't left is because I'm not leaving all my mates."

"Ok, ok! I wasn't asking you to leave was I? Jesus, no need to bite my head off"

"Oh yeah, and it's a catholic school!" she cried "frickin nuns"

that surprised me,

"A catholic school? You don't seem like the good religious type of girl"

"So I'm bad if I'm not religious?"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Whatever, I don't care, I'm not religious and I'm not good, get over it"

She glared at me "I only went there 'coz it's a good school, but I've been to the head teacher like 4 times in the last, month and mum's gonna KILL me when report cards come out"

I raised my eyebrows,

"ok, so what do you do in your spare time?"

"umm well, after school I normally just go on MSN and chat to my mates, at the weekend, I go shopping with them and I go to Stagecoach on Saturday and I have sleepovers and stuff, the usual really"

"Stage coach? What's that?"

"Oh just some drama/ dance/ singing place"

"You want to perform?"

"I want to be an actress"

"Right, Jesus, umm so what colour hair do you have?"

She raised her eyebrows, obviously thinking that this was going to end up as 20 questions, another thing, I couldn't read her mind. It was downright strange.

"Brown"

"What colour eyes?"

"Blue-grey"

"Umm an siblings?"

"Yeah" she said rolling her eyes. "a brother"

"What's his name?"

"George, he's 16"

"Umm do you live with both your parents?"

She glared at me

"What kind of question is that? Yes, I do"

Any pets?

"3 cats, Henry, he's five and Ruby and Alfie, they're 1 and a bit"

"Umm anything else I should know?"

"I dunno! Umm I have a boyfriend called Michael, and my best mates are Charlie, Annie, Aoife, Jahnai, Livi, Ellie, Em, Alicia and Nicki"

"Umm, right, ok"

She glared at me again,

"Anything else?"

"No, not really"

"Can we go then??"

"Oh right, yeah, sorry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sooooooooo, whadda you think??? I'm sorry most of it was just 20 questions lol, I just wanted you guys to get to know the character of Grace better: D

Thanx for all the reviews, I'm still needing those lists, and yet again, any incoherent slang you don't get, just ask :D

Luv y'all lots!

VampyrGirl101(Grace)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

P.S. If you didn't all guess, Grace is moi :D that was my shitty life spelled out. I'm not very good at making up details, so I thought I'd nick my own lol all memories and details of Grace and family and her past are basically mine :O Plz don't laff at any embarrassing ones lol


	3. Where am I?

**A.N. So I decided that I **_**would **_**do bella's time in Grace's life………………………………..**

**I am dedicating this chappy to my AMAZING beta **BubblyAmericanWriter1,

**I swear to god, she is a life savior and the best beta EVER :D lol**

**R&R LUV Y'ALL!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Where am I? (BPOV: Bella's Point of View in Grace's Body.)

I opened my eyes lazily and glanced around the room. Huh? That was odd; instead of my pale baby blue walls, old computer on my desk, wooden wardrobe, and small shelf with all my favorite classics on it, there was a massive triangular window. And the room had lilac walls; I despise lilac! And the matching white dressing table and chair? What was that about? There was a black dell computer, customized with random stars that were starting to peel off, on a messy desk right underneath the massive window. A school uniform was left folded on the big desk chair; what was going on??!

I slowly climbed out of bed, and looked around the strange room. Then I walked over to the door and opened it, tripping over the step as I did so. I stepped out of the room and on to a landing; on my left were some railings and stairs; also on my left...a kind of balcony? It was overlooking the front door.

"GEORGE! GET A MOVE ON WILL YOU? IF YOU MISS THE SCHOOL BUS, YOU ARE WALKING TO SCHOOL!" someone shouted from downstairs. I looked round in shock, but saw no one; then a voice came for the floor above.

"FOR GOD SAKE MUM, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP??! IF I MISS THE BUS AND YOU REFUSE TO DRIVE ME, I'LL JUST REFUSE TO GO! I'M NOT WALKING TO FUCKING AYLESBURY!"

Jesus, where the hell am I?

Suddenly someone walked up the stairs and on to the landing.

"Oh Grace, your up. At least someone's organized this morning. Get ready will you? It's a quarter to eight and they'll be here soon" she said.

"Who will be here?" I asked.

"Grace, what's wrong with you? The Hanlons, to take you to school? Wake up dear," she sighed and walked off in to a room at the far end of the landing.

I walked back to 'my' room in a daze. Hanlons? School? Where am I?

I went over to the chair where I had seen the school uniform, picked it up and put it on the bed; then went of a search for underwear and socks or tights. I opened the big wardrobe/cupboard/mirror and looked inside. Sure enough their was a drawer filled with bras, a drawer filled with pants, and a drawer filled with Grey opaque tights. I went back to the bed and put on the uniform and then moved to the untidy dressing table to find a brush.

After a lot of searching, I finally found a hairbrush and turned to the massive mirror/wardrobe. But it was not me who stared back out of the mirror; it was a young girl, about fourteen or so, with lightly tanned skin, long brown hair and blue-grey eyes. She was not particularly tall, about 5 ft, 2Inches, and she was reasonably slender; but, like me, soft somehow; though she looked like she had done quite a lot of sports, probably swimming. (A.N. I swim competitively :D)

I swiftly brushed my hair and put it up in to a quick messy bun, feeling it a safe option for school, not knowing what the rules were.

I assumed I was somewhere like the UK, as the weather was much too cold, even for Forks.

About 5 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Grace! They're here!" shouted the woman, I assumed this was 'Grace's' mom, as that was the name constantly used for me now.

I ran down the stairs, tripping down most of them, and looked for a coat. On the back of a seat in the kitchen was a bright red blazer. I rolled my eyes, Could this get any worse? I picked up the astronomically heavy bag that looked like it was 'Grace's' school bag and ran to the door.

"Have you got your keys?" called 'mom' from just above me. I looked up and she was standing on the 'balcony/'bridge' outside 'my' room.

"Umm," I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "Have you checked your blazer pocket?"

I checked and, sure enough, there was a set of keys.

"Oh, um thanks…Mom"

"Mom?" She looked confused before getting herself together. "Umm, there's food in the fridge. I think your dad got some microwaveable spag bol. Be a gem and eat it up; you don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Right, sure, ok," I mumbled, before running out the door.

Out side on the driveway were 3 cars: a little red Peugeot 207, a bigger red Peugeot 306, and a bluish car that I had no idea what it was. As the other two cars were parked, and had no one in them, I assumed that the bluish car must be the 'Hanlons'. I approached it and opened the door, tripping as I got in. I blushed.

"Grace, you really are clumsy, you know that?" she said, giggling. She had an amazingly annoying voice. (A.N. No offense Olivia, but you really do have an annoying voice, an annoying laugh, and you are a generally annoying person. I still love you though! lol.)

"Umm, yeah," I mumbled.

"What's up?" she asked as I got in the car and did up my seat belt.

"Nothing," I said a bit to quickly. I guessed that Grace wasn't really a quiet girl, nor did it seem that her friends were. That's just great, I thought grumpily.

"Seriously Grace, I'm not stupid; what's up?"

"Olivia, give her a break," said, who I assumed, was her dad.

She pestered me the whole 20 minutes it took to get to school, and it was a relief when the car suddenly pulled in to a car park out side an old building.

I got my bag, got out of the car, and walked around to the other side to wait for 'Olivia'.

"One sec Grace, I just need to talk to my dad," she said.

"Sure, ok," I said, trying to sound more 'perky'; it didn't work. She just gave me a strange look and turned to her dad.

She talked with her dad quietly, and eventually turned back to me.

"Come on then, or we'll be late."

I followed behind her like a spaniel, hoping that I wouldn't get lost in this big building. I was sure it'd have lots of small passages. I was right. After winding our way through 2 corridors, up a set of stairs (which I managed to trip on), and down another corridor, we turned into a classroom. Everyone looked to the door; and about six girls squealed and ran over to me, all talking at once about if I had watched something the night before and wasn't it 'awesome'? They got agitated when I looked blank. A small colored girl started a mini rant and I tried to catch hold of what she was saying.

"Grace! Are you even listening to me?"

"Umm?"

"Graaaaacceeeee" she whined.

"I'm just, umm, going to go to my desk," I said, as that's what other girls seemed to be doing. But where was my desk?

They continued their little giggly gossip while I stood there. This seemed to be the group Grace hung around with; unfortunately it seemed to be the 'popular' group of the class; the giggly, loud, gossipy girls. Great, just great. I learned that the little colored girl was called Jahnai, and her two best friends in the 'group' seemed to be a slim, pretty girl called Aoife; Irish I think, and another girl called 'Annie'. I already knew Olivia, but she didn't really seem to be in sync with the 'group'; friends with them all, but not really a part of it. Unfortunately for me, Grace seemed to be one of the main people in the group (A.N. not trying to be boastful lmao :D), so people were intent on including me in the conversation (major eye roll.) There was another girl who was quite pretty, with messy dirty blond hair which was, to my relief, tied in a messy bun. She was called Eloise. There was another girl who was friendlier with Olivia than the rest of the group; she seemed to originally have been part of the group, but for a reason unknown to be, seemed to be rather disliked. I think her name was Natasha, but people seemed to be using 'MP' as a nickname. I think, originally, it had been a 'friendly' nickname, but now was used snidely (A.N. Arghhhh bloody MP, shes a right bitch now :( oh! Also, If I use 'parliament' as a nickname later in the story, that's Natasha as well. Natasha/MP/Parliament, are one in the same lol)

"Jahnai?"

"Yup?"

"Umm, where's my desk?"

She cracked up, literally, her eyes started streaming. (A.N: does that all the time……..)

"What the hell?" said Aoife giggling.

"She-Grace-she-just-OMG!" Jahnai said through her giggling fit.

"What is she on about Grace?"

"Oh, um, I asked her where my desk was," I mumbled, my face growing hot.

"You idiot Grace! For a reason unknown, you decided to sit next to Livi and MP, on the front row, in front of Mrs. Lawless."

"Oh, umm, thanks," I mumbled.

"Whatever Grace" she said laughing and rolling her eyes.

I walked over to the indicated desk and took off my coat to put on the back of the chair, as this is what everyone else seemed to have done. Then, I picked up 'my' overly crammed bag and placed it on the chair, opened my desk and started sorting out all 'my' stuff. I tidied up the desk, and then completely emptied my bag in to the desk; then I tidied that up. I look at at the planner that was stuck inside the desk, in the middle of random pictures of Grace and her friends. What day was it? I looked at the board and saw that yesterday was Wednesday. I sorted through my books until I had them all in the right places, all the books I needed for the day in 'my' bag and all the books I didn't need, neatly arranged in 'my' desk.

I turned around to put my bag on the floor, to see Aoife and Jahnai staring at me oddly; then I heard Olivia mutter something to them.

"She's been like that all morning, even in the car; I dunno what the hell is up with her." I rolled my eyes and took out a book: 'The Host' by Stephanie Meyer. I tried to pay attention to the words on the pages, but I kept getting rudely interrupted by 'my' friends.

"Getting all bookwormish again Grace? Fist the 'Twilight series' and now 'The Host'?" asked Aoife.

"Umm," I mumbled. I wish they'd leave me alone.

"Leave her alone guys," said Jahnai. "Shes obviously having a bad day; leave her be." (A.N. I really love Jahnai sometimes :D)

"Thanks Jahnai," I said quietly.

"Sure, whatever." But she smiled at me as she turned to chat with the others.

The day dragged. The lessons was stuff I had studied years ago, probably due to the fact Grace was in 10th grade. Lunch was awful. It was no wonder most of the girls were thin; it seemed Grace didn't eat much anyway, so me not eating anything but a salad was obviously not out of the ordinary.

"Grace, eat something! You never eat! It's unhealthy!" Olivia had whined all lunch.

"I'm eating my salad," I had mumbled. She really needs to just leave me alone. I don't know why what 'I' eat is so important to her.

Eventually we had gone outside, but we had just sat on a bench. We chatted, gossiped, and bitched about people, mainly 'MP'.

The afternoon lessons were much like the morning ones, and it seemed like hours, though it had only been a couple. I assumed I was on the bus, as 'mom' had told me I needed 'my' keys and I was on the same 'route' as Olivia; so that helped. The ride was awful; I just sat there while Olivia nattered and listened to 'my' IPod touch she had found in my desk. God forbid I should know how to work it. I didn't even have a cell back home, so I let her fiddle with it. Technically it wasn't mine anyway.

When I got home and opened the door, the burglar alarm went off, nearly giving me a heart attack. Luckily, the first combination I tried. '1234', turned out to be right. Not very safe in my opinion, but I guess Grace's parents had never gotten around to changing it.

I ate the spag bol, as Grace's mom had requested, emptied the dishwasher to be helpful, and went upstairs to do my homework. Then, with nothing else to do, I had a shower and went to bed.

"GRACE?" someone shouted.

I woke up groggily; it was only 6:30. Grace's mom must have just gotten home.

"YES?" I called back.

"Oh, Grace, you're n your room. Have you done all your homework?"

"Yes…mom"

Like earlier, she stumbled before starting again. "Umm, right, ok then; I'm just going to watch the 'Eastenders'. Thank you for doing the dishwasher."

"No problem. I'm kinda tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Oh, ok. Are you feeling ok?" she asked. She felt my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." I just wanted to get to sleep. Maybe I'd wake up and realize this was all a dream. A horrible dream.

"Ok, see you in the morning."

"See ya," I called before turning off the light and slipping back to bed. I was quite tired and so I let the sleep have me, hoping this was just a dream, and that I'd wake up tomorrow with Edward by my side, in Forks. Somehow, I doubted that very much.

Somehow I realized, deep in my gut, that this wasn't a dream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N soooo, how did you like the Bella chapter?? Agen, REVIEW!!!!**

**Push the button and let me knoowww… what you think of the chapter :D**

**LUV Y'ALL!!**

**VampyrGirl101 (Grace)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**OH! Some piccys are now up on my profile (well the links) to a couple of the things I mentioned in this chappy, the landing, the railings lol they view from the 'balcony':S lmao I just took a loada random piccys, there is also 1 of my school uniform, and some really random piccys of me from when my mates came round and had a piccy spree :S lol aniwaiz, check em out if you want, and you can make requests for pictures of anything, like the house etc. if you actually want 1 I will try and get a piccy of the skewl :S lol anything within reason**


	4. When will this end?

A.N. Ye, so yet again, sorry for all those ANNOYING A.N.'s :) I hope u can forgive me??:) ok, so as I did 2 chappy's to introduce Grace, I'm going to do 2 chappy's to introduce Bella, and then after that, every other chapter will be Bella, and all the in-between chappy's Grace, get it? Good lol :D, ok, on with chappy 4…………….

* * *

_Previously: _

"_Oh, ok. Are you feeling ok?" she asked. She felt my forehead._

"_Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." I just wanted to get to sleep. Maybe I'd wake up and realize this was all a dream. A horrible dream._

"_Ok, see you in the morning."_

"_See ya," I called before turning off the light and slipping back to bed. I was quite tired and so I let the sleep have me, hoping this was just a dream, and that I'd wake up tomorrow with Edward by my side, in Forks. Somehow, I doubted that very much._

_Somehow I realized, deep in my gut, that this wasn't a dream._

* * *

Will this ever end??

Waking up, I realized that it was not a dream. Edward was not there next to me, I was not in my familiar room, and yet again, there was shouting coming from the landing. Did they ever get on?

I got up, looking at the clock as I did; 7:00 exactly. I got up and dressed quickly before walking slowly downstairs, not wanting to trip. I checked out the fridge, but there wasn't that much in there except for bread, so I made myself some toast and found some jam in a cupboard to spread on it. By the time I had finished it was 7:45 so I nipped upstairs to brush my teeth and grab 'my' phone and Ipod Touch. I couldn't work either if them, but it was obviously a routinely thing for Grace. Her taking in her Ipod for her and her mates to listen to, and her cell for them to prank call her boyfriend, though I was under the distinct impression that she didn't actually give them permission to do this as yesterday. Jahnai had said: "Are you still annoyed at us after yesterday? We didn't mean to piss you off; we didn't think Michael would mind." I had answered by saying that it was fine and that I didn't mind. I doubted Grace _really_ minded.** (A.N. I do by the way :( who told them they could call _my_ boyfriend? On my moble? With my credit? Grrrr :( lol) **

Then the doorbell rang and I realized that was my cue to leave for school. I sighed, picked up my bag and walked down the stairs to the car.

"Hey grace!"

Oh god.

"Hey Olivia!" I said forcing a fake smile.

She laughed as I clambered in to the car. "In a better mood today I see."

She really couldn't read her 'friends' too well.

"Uh huh," I said, trying to act cheerful. She seemed to be convinced.

"Oh my gosh Grace! Have you got your hymn book? For the auditions? Oh god I'm so nervous!"

"Umm," I stammered. Auditions? For what?!

"Grace, keep up! The auditions for 'The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe' musical! Duh!"

Oh my god. Grace performed? She auditioned for school musicals? Oh dear.

"Umm, I don't think I'm gonna audition now," I stammered, growing a little pale.

"Grace May Turner!," she said sternly. "You _will_ do those auditions; you are _not_ going to abandon me! – not that you were auditioning with me anyway." She glared at me.

"But, umm, I can't sing!"

"Oh don't be such a prune!" she snorted. "You're one of the best singers in the year, whether you admit it or not."

"I'll, umm think about it ok?"

"Whatever Grace," she grumbled.

About 15 minutes later, we arrived at the school. **(A.N. I now have a link to the piccy on my profile :D.)**

"Umm Olivia?"

"Yes, _Grace_?"

"Umm, what time are the auditions?"

"Lunch time, in the music room."

"Oh, um right."

"Are you still auditioning with Annie?"

"Umm.. yes." But the way I said it made it sound like a question.

**(A.N. I'm gonna cut all the boring school stuff, straight to the audition!)**

I was shaking nervously as I followed Olivia and Annie to the music room.

"It's only an audition, the world isn't going to end if you don't get a part."

_'No, but it might If I do,'_ I thought bitterly

Mrs. Clements was sitting in a chair with a notebook, commenting on peoples performances, whilst Mrs. Sherry was sitting at the piano, playing for the singing part of the audition.

Mrs. Clements scanned her sheet. "Anastasia Beck and Grace Turner?"

I slowly followed Annie and accepted a script.

**(A.N. I can't remember the whole script, so I'll make up what I cant remember….though, I can remember some parts quite accurately :D)**

Annie(as white witch): "And what, _pray_, are you?"

Grace(as Edmund): "I- I- my name's Edmund."

Annie(as white witch): "Is _that _how you address a _queen_?"

Grace(as Edmund): "I'm sorry your majesty, I-I- I didn't know."

Annie(as white witch): "You will, in time, know us" **(A.N. that line is wrong :S)** "But, again, what _are_ you?"

Grace(as Edmund): "I don't understand what you mean. I'm at school – at least I was – it's the holidays now."

Annie(as white witch): "But _what are you_? Are you an overgrown dwarf that has cut off it's beard?"

Grace(as Edmund): "No, your majesty, I never had a beard. I'm a boy."

**(A.N. I only forgot one line, go me!)**

"Who will be singing first?" asked Mrs. Sherry.

"Umm, me," said Annie.

"What will you be singing?"

"I the Lord."

**(Annie sings, blah blah – she was very good :D)**

"Grace? What will you be singing?"

"Same" I said quietly.

"Ok, ready?"

I nodded and started.

**(blah blah Bella sings……)**

"Right, you two are done, you can go," said Mrs. Clements.

I sighed in relief and walked out.

(**school goes on, very boring, blah blah)**

Finally the bell rang for the end of school. Suddenly 'my' cell rang,

"Hello?"

"Hi, Grace?"

"Umm yes?" It was 'mom'

"Is drama on tonight?"

"Umm?? I'll ask Olivia"

I put my hand over the phone,

"Olivia? Is drama on?"

"Yeah, duh."

I took my hand back off the phone.

"Yes."

"Right, ok, I'll pick you up around 6:15 then, ok?"

"Yeah sure."

I hung up and sighed; yet more time at this dang school.

**(drama goes on, nothing important happens, then Bella gets picked up and goes home,…)**

"Hey Grace!" I heard George yell. **(in case I didn't mention that before, he's my brother)**

"Yeah?" I called back.

"How did the auditions go?"

I was touched, even 'mom' hadn't asked, though she looked stressed, so it had probably slipped her mind.

"Umm fine thanks."

Suddenly George appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Cool."

"Umm, ok, so umm I'm gonna go to my room now," I mumbled.

"Hey, no! I've got some cool new tunes; come up to my room."

Dang it, why did he have to pick this time to be the cool big brother who hangs with his kid sister?

"Umm, ok then."

I went upstairs and pretended to be interested in his new 'tunes' and agreed that they were 'legendary'.

Finally 'mom' called me down to go to bed.

"Umm, see ya then."

"Grace, don't be such a goody two shoes, stay up here and chat."

"Seriously….George, I'm really tired, I'll see you in the morning."

"Fine whatever."

I went downstairs to 'my' room and got dressed for bed, and then clambered in. Like last night, my thoughts and dreams all revolved around Edward. When would I see him again? I hoped it would be soon.

**

* * *

****A.N. sooo wadda you think??**

**The auditions actually happened on Monday, but I really wanted Bella to go through the uncomfortableness of them lmao :D**

**I think I did okay in them, so wish me luck! :D Annie thinks I'll get the white witch, Olivia will get Mr. Tumness and MP, even though she didn't audition, will be a beaver in a Ralph Lauren t-shirt lmao.**

**On the nigh of the audition, yes, George did suddenly decide to have a big bro and lil sister bonding moment :S but even though Bella was uncomfortable (she's bound to be) It's nice when hes being friendly for once lol. I doubt Bella would like any of his music, His music tast is similar to mine though, so I just get him to send me free songs lmao :D**

**Ohh! And today was the most hilarious lunch time e**_**ver,**_** so that might go in the next chappy, to make Bella feel insecure lol, but if not I'll tell you aniwaiz :D just for the randomness of it lmao**

**Ok, I'm boring you now, **

**Ciao for now,**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Luv yew lotzz :D**

**VampyrGirl101 (Grace)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Here's the school piccy link ;**

**.com/albums/rr307/VampyrGirl101/?action=view¤t;=**

**It will also be on my profile later :D**


	5. Time to meet the family

**A.N. Okays! So chappy 5! Back in Grace's side of the story! Excited? Of course you are! :D lol**

**Oh! Just a little note thingy, I have now 'taken over' **WaterDroplets' **story 'I wanna hold your hand', I will not be starting on that for a little bit, I want to get a move on with this story, and I have an idea for another story :D**

**Ok, on with the story!**

* * *

_Previously;_

__

"Can we go then??"

"Oh right, yeah, sorry"

* * *

Let's get to know the family! BPOV

_In Edward's Volvo_ (yay!)

"So, umm, what are they like?"

"Who? My family? I thought you would know, you seem to know everything else," he said with a chuckle.

I glared at him.

"I _do_!"

He raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, well, kinda."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I only know what they're like by the descriptions in the book."

"What?!" he cried. "What book?!"

"Twilight, duh!" Didn't he...didn't he know about it?

"What _are_ you on about Grace?"

"The book, Twilight," I explained rolling my eyes. "About you and Bella and Carlisle and Esme and Emmet and – "

He cut me short.

"You know all their names?!"

"Yeah, what's the fuss?"

"How do you know all this about us?!" he cried. "What else do you know?!"

"I _told_ you, its all in this book – Twilight," I said sighing. "I know that in your family, there is Carlisle your 'father', Esme your 'mother' and Carlisle's wife, Emmet your 'big brother' who is married to your 'sister' Rosalie, your 'little sister' Alice who is married to your other 'brother' Jasper. You, Alice, and Jasper have powers, yours being to mind read, Alice's being seeing the future, and Jasper's to control emotions. I know what they all look like of course, Emmett the strongest, Jasper is newest to your ways, blah blah, you love Bella, you hate Jacob Black the werewolf boy and – "

Again he cut me short

"How do you know all this stuff??!" He spluttered. "This is a disaster! You even know that we're vampires!"

"Well, yes, but so does about 50 million other people who have read the book."

His eyes widened. "What?" he whispered.

"Oh keep your ginger wig on! If you haven't heard of it, I doubt anyone else here has. It's been, like, a best seller for _weeks_."

"It's not ginger," he muttered. "It's bronze."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, fine, and its very nice, but at the moment, I'm really not that bothered."

He raised his eyebrows and laughed quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing Grace."

We pulled in to a long driveway and sped towards the large house at the end of it. I looked at the speedometer.

"What?" asked Edward. "Oh, you're not going to fuss about me going to fast are you?"

"No, I like going fast. Mum and dad won't though and George hasn't got his license yet. If we're on one of those old country roads and there's no cars coming, dad weaves the car all over the road. It's really fun, but he did it once when Olivia was in the car and she nearly wet herself." I smiled at the memory.

"What? Like this?" he asked grinning as he started to weave the car down the long driveway.

I laughed. "Yeah, pretty much, 'cept it's more fun with you, you go fast as the same time," I laughed grinning like an idiot.

The car grounded to a stop outside the massive house.

"Come on then," he laughed. "Time to meet the family."

He walked towards the door and opened it. Suddenly something flew at me and hit me hard.

"Grace!" 'It' shrieked.

"Umm hey Alice."

Alice looked confused

"Edward, how come she knows my name? And why isn't she hyperventilating?"

"Loooong story Alice, I'll explain later," he said rolling his eyes. "Where's the others?"

Suddenly they all appeared; Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper.

"Hello Grace," said Esme kindly.

"Hey," I said shyly.

The others welcomed me; even Rosalie whom I thought might hate me.

"Grace?" said Alice.

"Uh yeah?" I replied confused.

"Do you like shopping?"

"Yeah, course! What fourteen year old girl doesn't?"

"Bella?" muttered Emmett.

I laughed with he others.

"Can I take you shopping then?" she asked, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Well, umm, if it's ok with everyone else?"

No one minded, so Alice dragged me outside to her Porsche.

"OH MY GOD!" I cried.

"What?" she exclaimed, startled.

"Oh! It's so cool! Even better than I imagined.

She laughed. "It's amazing isn't it?!"

I got in the car and strapped myself in.

"Ready for the best shopping trip of your life?" asked Alice.

"Yes?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

She laughed. "Let's get going then," she said as she started to speed up the drive.

_This should be interesting,_ I thought.

* * *

**A.N:** So? I know it's short, and not great, but I haven't had a chappy out in ages, so I thought a short one was better than nothing. :D I know before I said that I would do a chappy of Grace and then a chappy of Bella, but I have now decided that I will do 2 chappies of each :D next chappy will be of Grace and Alice shopping for the most part.

Hope you enjoyed this :D

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pweeezzee :D

Luv yew guys!!

Ciao!

VampyrGirl101 (Grace)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Oh!! You know the car thingy Grace said her dad did? My dad actually _does_ do that, like, all the time, it is sooooooooo fun! Lmao :D


	6. Chappy Help?

**A.N. I NEED YOU HELP!!!! I _KNOW _I promiced not to post anymre A.N.'s other than at the beginign and ends of chappys, but i need you help. I have not got a _clue_ what shops are in your average american mall :O and i got about a 5th of the way through chapter 6 and realised that i could not continue if i didn't know what shops there were lol. soooooooooooooo, I need shop names and small descriptions if possible :D thanx soooooooooo much, if i get enough shops etc. the cahppy will be out later tonight. :D**

**luv y'all lotzz!!!**

**VampyrGirl101(Grace)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	7. Shopping

**A.N. :**

**TIZ THA SEASON TO BE JOLLY FALA LA LA LAAAA LA LA LA LAAAAAA!! MERRY CRIMBO ALL !!**

**Lol Chappy 6 is here! (Is it 6?? :S lol)**

**Ummmm ok, enjoyyy!**

* * *

__

Previously:

She laughed. "Let's get going then," she said as she started to speed up the drive.

__

'This should be interesting', I thought.

* * *

Shopping!

"Here we are!" sang Alice. "Welcome to Seattle Mall! Biggest mall in the Olympic Peninsula!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I spluttered.

The building in front of me was HUMONGOUS!

Alice looked confused.

"I thought…? You don't - ?"

"No." I paused and then grinned slowly. "I LOVE IT! This has got to be the biggest shopping center I have EVER seen!"

She laughed her tinkling laugh and dragged me in.

The first shop we saw as we walked through the big automatic doors was Victoria's Secret. Alice dragged me straight over there.

"Alice!" I cried out. "I am NOT going into Victoria's Secret."

She looked startled. "Why??"

"Because I'm fourteen years old and I _really _do not think I need sexy lingerie!" I hissed."

She thought that was hilarious, and burst out laughing.

"Grace, technically, your 17 almost 18," she said 'seriously'. "And also, Bella wouldn't let me dress her up in _anything,_ let me have my fun."

She smiled at me sweetly.

"Alice. No."

"Pleaseeeee," she begged.

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"NO"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"N-O- spells NO, Alice!"

"I know but – "

"No, Alice, and that's final"

"You're so goddamn stubborn," she grumbled.

"Oh look! Abercrombie & Fitch!" I cried. " I always wanted to go there, but the only one is in London, besides, I doubt mum would ever spend that much on clothes for me."

"Money schmoney," she laughed. "You wanna go in?"

"Sure."

The inside was amazing; it was dark, but with orange-ish lights everywhere.

"Pick anything you want," she said. "Finally I've got someone to dress up!"

I had a look round, and selected a dark red, a pale grey and a white Taylor logo'd tee-shirt, a pale grey, navy and dark red Miranda hoodie with loopy black writing saying 'Abercrombie', 2 pale grey Christine polo shirts, a pale grey, a dark grey and a pink Courtney tank and a dark brown, a navy and a dark grey Virginia tank.

Once I'd done choosing, I took the load back to Alice.

"Is that all?" she asked, seeming surprised.

"Umm, yes?" but the way I said it made it sound like a question.

"I thought you liked shopping."

I laughed.

"I do! I'm just not used to having unlimited funds! Normally when I go shopping I have £30 or however much is in my Abby account; anywhere from absolutely zilch to £80, depending on how much shopping I've done in the last few months."

"Really?!" she gasped."Oh you poor deprived child!"

"Umm, not really Alice; my parents just can't afford for me to spend all my money on clothes."

"Hhmmm, well, we'll just have to get you triple the clothes while you're still here, then."

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"They won't fit."

"Oh I expect you'll grow into them, and we can get you some your, umm, normal size."

"Umm thank you, very much Alice, but one: How am I going to get them back? I'm in like a parallel universe or something; and two: My mum is going to wonder why I've suddenly got masses of Abercrombie and Fitch and everything, when I'm skint; she hasn't paid for it and I haven't been shopping."

"Hmm, true," she sighed. "I'll think of something!"

We walked a little way when suddenly Alice jumped."Oh! God! I forgot! You're human and you need to eat!"

"Uh Alice, keep it down would ya?"

"Oh right yeah, sorry."

"Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't really mind."

We ended up in a small café. Alice talked, while I ate.

"Oh! I have an idea about the clothes problem!"

"What?"

"Well, if, I gave you money, we can change it for you of course, and then, you can spend it gradually!" she grinned triumphantly. "Your mom won't suspect a thing."

"Umm Alice, that very kind and all, but I can't take your money."

She glowered at me

"Grace, you will take it and you'll like it."

"Whatever."

"You can sleep with it in your hand every night!"

"Ok, Alice, whatever pleases you."

She sighed.

"Are you done?"

"Yep."

"Come on then!"

We wandered round about fifteen more shops, the abound to bags increasing by at least five each time, over half, just for me.

"Alice, as much as I like this girlie time, shopping, my feet hurt like hell."

"All right all right! Just five more shops, ok? Please?"

I grinned. "Fine, five more shops, then we're done."

We headed in to Hollister and Alice went round, grabbing almost everything she saw and sent me in to the changing room to try stuff on. She seemed pleased with everything. So I ended up with about 40 items of clothing. I got two new coats; a big brown seascape one, with a fur lined hood, it was kind of bomper style, more for practical use – the notorious forks rain, and I got a fitted 'fashion' coat with navy plaid pattern. I got about 4 different styles of tank, each in 6 different colors; white, navy, pale grey, dark grey, dark red and brown. I also got seventeen polo shirts, 1 in each color. **(A.N. Cant be assed to type out all the colors :D)** I got a couple of pairs of 'fleece pants' (tracky bottoms) to mooch round the house in, I got some I got three pairs of super skinny jeans; one white, one grey, and one blue, and I got three pairs of Cami flairs in the same three colors.

Finally we got out of the shop. We mooched round a few more and then went to a massive shoe shop. The last shop Alice had _promised._

**Botticelli Shoes.**

W-O-W

The were thousands and thousands of shoes. All designer by the looks of it.

Alice bought me all of the high heeled pumps, which she considered 'pretty', she bought me five pairs of different styled 'flat' pumps, she then went on to buy me all the shoes she considered 'pretty' from every other style of shoe in the shop!

Finally she paid and we were able to go. With 56 shopping bags.

The drive home lasted just five minutes. But it was still 9:30pm, we had left the house at 10:30 this morning! Ohh well, id gotten about forty new outfits each with matching shoes out of it.

We were met by all of the Cullen's as we had got through the door.

"Heyya guys!" said Alice. Loudly. Ouch!

"Hey," they all mumbled back.

"What's up with the long faces?"

"We… umm…well," mumbled Edward.

"Just spit it out Edward," I sighed.

"Well, we're not sure that we can get you back."

My eyes widened inn realization.

"Not - Not get me back?"

"No."

"There has to be some way!"

"I'm sorry Grace," Carlisle said sincerely.

"Grace," Jasper murmured. "There's something else you should know too."

**

* * *

**

**A.N. CLIFFIEEEEE!!!! Evil aren't I???!! Mwuhhahahaaaaaa!!!**

**Sooner you review, sooner you find out ;)**

**Aniwaiz, this chappy was a bit droney, I know, butt………………**

**Love it? Or hate it?**

**Review and let me know…..**

**Luvs y'all!!**

**Ciao!**

**VampyrGirl101(Grace)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	8. writers Block :

**A.N. Okay, so I am having a MAJOR writers block for Bella. ****L So, as Grace is the main character and Bella is not quite so important, I was wondering if you would mind if I just ran Grace for a few chappy's until I can think of something for Bella. Please tell me what you think,**

**VampyrGirl101(Grace)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	9. SOORRYYY!

**A.N. GUYZZ!! I am soooo soorry :( i havent updated in ages coz i never got round to it and then i did like 5 chappyz in a row and they ALL got deleated :( so ive re done the first 1 and that'll be out l8er tonite but the others i wil have to rewrite :(**

**BUTT!!!**

**i am making a newwww story**

** :D**

**dunno wat itz called yet :L**

**but itz gonna b immence**

**maybe**

**i dunno**

**ahhh weeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllll :D**

**ciao 4 nowwwww**

**VampyrGirl101(Grace)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**


	10. A few probelms and VAMPIRE BASEBALL!

**GPOV:**

"Grace?" I looked up, startled.

"Oh, its you." Edward was standing by the door looking concerned.

_Flashback:_

_Half an hour before (in Carlisle's study):_

"_Grace, I have never in all my years seen, or heard of, anything like this." He looked up and sighed. "I am truly sorry Grace, but at the moment there seems to be nothing I can do to reverse this. We have no idea how it happened and you cant remember anything."_

_I jumped up, shocked. "There _must_ be something you can do!" I cried. "I cant stay here! I have my parents! My brother! My friends! I have a fucking boyfriend for god sakes!"_

_I sank back in to the chair and started sobbing uncontrollably. Carlisle came over and put his arm round me. "Grace, I understand this must be hard for you, and I will try my very best to get you back home, but this is hard, confusing, and will probably take a long time."_

_End Flashback_

"Umm, we, Emmett and I that is, were wondering whether you wanted to watch a film with us? Take your mind off things?" He seemed nervous. "We were gonna watch _Terminator_ - unless you'd prefer something else that is?"

"Oh, um sure, _Terminator_ is fine with me." I actually quite liked it.

We walked towards the vast living room together. All of the Cullen's were there - Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, the credits had just started rolling.

"Hey," they all greeted me.

Alice ran forward and gave me a gentle squeeze and led me to the sofa to sit next to her.

It did take my mind off things, and I was grateful for it, we soon reached my one of my favorite parts - the 'Hasta la vista, baby' bit;

_John Connor: No, no, no, no. You gotta listen to the way people talk. You don't say "affirmative," or some shit like that. You say "no problemo." And if someone comes on to you with an attitude you say "eat me." And if you want to shine them on it's "hasta la vista, baby."_

_The Terminator: Hasta la vista, _

_Connor: Yeah but later, dickwad. And if someone gets upset you say, "chill out"! Or you can do combinations._

_ Terminator: Chill out, dickwad._

_ Connor: Great! See, you're getting it! _

_The Terminator: No problemo. _

I laughed quietly. Emmett, for some unknown reason, was roaring with laughter, Alice was giggling, and Edward and Jasper were snorting quietly. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie were looking at us with amused expressions.

"You people are amused so easily," Rosalie laughed.

"And?" Emmett and I retorted.

Edward raised an eyebrow at us.

We all turned back to the film and watched the rest of it more or less in silence.

When the film ended everybody rose and exited the room. Except me. And Edward.

He came and sat next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in a soft voice.

I shrugged. What was there to talk about? I was stuck in some random place with no contact with the people I loved.

We just sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally Edward spoke up.

"Alice says that there's gonna be a storm tonight."

I sat up straight.

"Baseball?"

He grinned, pleased he had gotten a reaction out of me. "Yup."

"Do I get to watch?"

"Of course, if you would like to."

I grinned. "Of course I would! Vampire baseball!"

He laughed.

"Right then, we'd better get some dinner down you and get Alice to get you some suitable clothing."

"Right umm, well ill go home and have some dinner and then come back."

"Don't be stupid! We'll get you dinner here, and we'll call Charlie to let him know."

"You have food?"

"Sure, I think I've got some frozen mountain lion somewhere."

I stared at him, my eyes narrowing just a bit. I didn't appreciate his dry sense of humor.

"I was joking Grace!"

"Yeah right," I retorted, but rolled my eyes playfully.

"What would you like then?" he asked.

"I don't know what you have."

"Most stuff really."

"Umm I'll just have a sandwich, I'm not all that hungry."

"Sure thing."

He 'ran' towards the kitchen and was back within a matter of seconds. He was holding a cheese sandwich.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he chuckled.

I ate my sandwich quickly before Alice ran me up to my room to get changed into an 'appropriate' outfit. **(The baseball kit from the movie :L)**

Once I had gotten changed it was almost time for the game so Edward drove Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and I in his Volvo and Carlisle drove Esme and Jasper in his Mercedes.

Once we got to a clearing in the forest we all got out and the 6 vampires sprinted towards the marked baseball pitch.

Esme stayed with me at the edge of the clearing to watch and referee.

* * *

**A.N. Argggghhh!!! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about how late it is, as I already said in the Authors Note before this chapter all 5 of my chapter got deleted and I had to re write them : (**

**So, what do you ttttthhhhinnnnnnnnnk?????**

**Please review**

**PLEASE**

**Oh!**

**And give me ideas fort the next chappy (in Grace's POV)**

**I forgot what I wrote in the chapters so I need help w/ new ideas :D**

**LUV Y'ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH!!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**PUSH THE BUTTON**

**REVIEW!**

**_IM DESPARATE!!!!!_**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**KK LOVE YA!!**

**VampyrGirl101(Grace)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	11. I've finaly lost it

Ok, I am not going to be writing anymore of this story until end of the school term because even though exams just ended I now have worse problems to cope with, my family are driving me insane, my 'friend' Olivia has now turned bitchay and is driving me and my friends insane and oh lord the list goes ON! So I'm not going to be writing until aprox –checks diary- 14th July :( BUT! Because it's been so long, you are all owed a chappy and I don't have the time to do it, I am going to let someone do 1 chapter until to last you all until I get round to doing a chapter myself (if you want of course :D) So! If you want to do the chapter, just put a review up saying that you would like to do the chapter, and also, the name of one of your stories so that I can read it and see your style of writing as I would like it to be as close to my style as possible as I'm sure you can all understand :D

Thank you all for your patience and UI shall see you soon :)

LUL

VampyrGirl101 (Grace)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	12. sorry

Ok, so no matter how much Leah is sulking about this, I am deleting my account. After the summer holidays, I will be going in to year 10. I really need to focus more on my studys, so I've decided that instead of writing over the summer and then leaving stories hanging, I'll just delete my account and read storys as and when I feel like it.

Sorry,

lul

VampyrGirl101(Grace)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
